Someone Special
by StuPidmeEh
Summary: When people wanted something or someone, they tend to look forward and not to look at their surrounding. I was once with those people. I tend to look forward for that goal but never see what is happening around me. A BBRae fanfic


**Someone Special**

_When people wanted something or someone, they tend to look forward and not to look at their surrounding. I was once with those people. I tend to look forward for that goal but never see what is happening around me._

"Hey, Raven! I'm hungry," said Beast Boy, "let's go get some pizza." Beast Boy didn't realized what he had done. He just interrupted Raven's reading. He had a bit of guilt because he always seems to interrupt her. "What ya reading?" he asked not thinking of what he had done again. Raven couldn't take the interruption of Beast Boy. She closed the book and put it on the coffee table and walked into her room. Beast Boy sighed as he sat down on the couch. He saw Raven's book and read the title, True Love. "Hmm… I never knew that Raven read this kind of stuff," Beast Boy said with interested. He then grabbed the book and opened it. When he opened the book, a piece of paper fell out. As usual Beast Boy freaks out, not wanting to get caught. He took the piece paper and looked around him. "All clear!" Beast Boy unfolded the piece of paper. He was shocked finding that Raven's handwriting was there. He read it, "I hope to find that one special boy that can love ---" He was then interrupted by Raven's punch. "Who said you could touch my stuff!" She glared at Beast Boy and walked away with her book and her paper. As Beast Boy watched her walking away his face suddenly sadden and whisper, "I hope to be that one special person."

Raven sat alone in her room, looking at the piece of paper and sighed, "I don't think I'll ever find my true love." She tears the paper into pieces. She lies down on her bed and continued to read her book. As she was about to read the climax of the book, a knock came to her door. She sighed, "Who is it?"

"Raven, it's me!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Raven, I just want to say ---"

"I said GO!" She yells at the door. Beast Boy lowered his voice, most likely a whisper, "--- I'm sorry." He then walked away. Then, suddenly, Raven's door opened. He looked but no one was at the door. "Raven… are you okay?" He let himself in. Raven looked at him but did not react when Beast Boy entered. "Raven… I'm sorry for being noisy but… I want to know if you're okay." She stood up and walks toward Beast Boy. He was shocked to find that Raven was crying. "Raven, you're crying?" Then suddenly, Raven pulls Beast Boy into a hug. Beast Boy was shocked but then relaxed. "Beast Boy, can you please stay with me for a while?" Beast Boy is confused of Raven's actions, "Suuure."

There was a silence between the two. Beast Boy broke the silence between him and Raven, "What's wrong? Why were you crying? I mean… I didn't mean by ---" Raven looked at Beast Boy and looked away, "I don't really know exactly why. I just have that feeling inside my heart and I couldn't help it." Beast Boy slightly smiled thinking that this is the right time to say it. "Raven.. I just want you to know--" He was then interrupted by Raven. "Actually, I do know the reason why. I thought I had found my one special person; although, it was all a mistake." Beast Boy's eyes sadden knowing that Raven's one special person was not him because if it was him, she wouldn't be telling him this. "Who did you think it was?" Raven looked at Beast Boy and blushed, "I know, it's weird but I thought it was… Robin." Beast Boy was obviously taking back as she said who it was. He felt a sharp pain in his heart but he did not want to show Raven that he was hurt. "When I first met him and whenever I'm with him, my heart was always at ease." Beast Boy wanted to end their conversation but he did not want to leave Raven hanging. "And whenever, I see Star Fire with him, I feel a slight jealousy." Beast Boy didn't want to know this or even hear this. "And when they're together, my heart burst and I had kept this for so long." Raven then cries once more. Beast Boy took Raven's head and put it on his shoulder. "I just want to find my true love, my one special person,." Raven said. Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Raven, if you would just look at your surrounding, I'm sure you'll find that special one. And if you take just a moment to actually notice me, I would be your special person. I will love you for who you are, not from what you can do." Raven was shocked, remembering the piece of paper she just tore up. _I hope to find that one special boy that can love me for who I am, not from what I can do._ She remembered that Beast Boy did not read all of what it said on the paper. She smiled, "You can be."

-----------------------------------------------

This is just one shot... no more chapters...hehehe...

Hope you guys enjoyed! -

I would really appreciates some reviews... -

Thank you! Thank you!


End file.
